The trouble with Demons or How the Winchesters Screwed up my Summer
by Rivermoon1970
Summary: The Winchesters hear about the disappearances of young girls in the small California town of Sunnydale. When Sam and Dean meet Buffy Summers it isn't and ideal meeting. Seems John Winchester tried to kill a friend of Buffy's. She decides to help them anyway and things heat up between her and Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was too early in the morning to hear the incessant pounding on the front door, all she wanted to do was throw the covers over her face and burrow down back in the bed. But, unfortunately the pounding on the door wouldn't stop. So, she got dressed, went down the stairs, flung open the door to see two very hot looking men on her doorstep. Even with the eye candy, she was in no mood to have been woken up so early. Slaying vampires was a night job and she was exhausted.

"What, the hell? It's 7:00 in the morning; you better have a good reason for pounding on my door so early"

This was not the usual kind of reception the boys had gotten. Usually women swooned over them, thought Dean, but this little spitfire was not going to be easily charmed.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, I'm Detective Hall, this is Detective Oats, and we'd like to ask you some questions about a missing girl." They quickly flashed their badges, gave her their best, and what they thought most charming smiles and waited for her to let them in.

"Seriously," with a heavy sarcastic tone to her voice "Hall and Oats, are you going to start serenading me with 'Maneater?' And, I'm sorry those badges are fake. Look, I've had a long night and really need my sleep, so if you two pretend Dicks don't leave me alone I'm not going to be nice."

"Buffy, what's going on?"

"Oh, hey Will, these two, wanna be charmers are trying to pass themselves off as Detectives, and now I am trying to get rid of them." Buffy start to close the door in their faces.

"Okay, look," Sam reaches out and holds the door "We just need some information and everyone around here seems to defer to you. I can assume that you are Buffy Summers?" Sam always has a way to work around people, Dean admired that, pissed him off, but he admired it.

"Yes, I'm Buffy. What kind of questions were you asking that they sent you here?"

"Well, can we come in and talk? No bullshit. In fact, let's start over. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We are just looking into some missing people and were told you could help."

Buffy sighed, knowing that it might be a mistake, and opened the door wider to let them in.

"Sam, Dean this is my friend and partner, Willow."

"Partner, huh, say if you ever….." Sam smacks his brother on the shoulder and gives him the 'shut up and don't be crude' look.

"Yeah, well _Dean_, if that is your real name, that ain't gonna happen. Anyway, come in here and sit, we can talk, but please be quiet, my little sister is still sleeping."

"Sorry, we know it's early and I, we, do appreciate your time. Like I said we heard about the disappearances of young girls in the area. In fact Sunnydale seems to have one of the highest numbers of strange things happening. Do you have any information that can help us find them?"

"Why are you so interested in some missing people from a town you are obviously not from, and why are you playing detective? You know I could have you arrested for impersonating police officers, so why should I help?"

"Look, people could be dying and we want to stop whatever it is that's doing it."

"But, why? People don't just come to my door asking for my type of help, what do you boys get out of it, huh? And how can I know that you can handle what it is that is taking these people?"

"Look little girl…"

"Oh, boy, I really wouldn't go there if I were you, Dean is it? Not if you want to get out of here with your manhood still attached". Willow says with a bit of a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye. The redhead ain't bad, thought Dean, kind of nerdy cute, he could do nerdy cute.

"Look, helping people is what we do. There are" here Sam pauses searching for the right words "Things in this world that can't be explained. We hunt those things and hopefully make the world a little safer."

Buffy raised her brow; she'd never met anyone outside of her friends that even knew _things_ existed. Yeah, Riley and his para military group, but they were gone. She narrowed her eyes, searching Dean's face and made a bold decision.

"You mean like, Vampires?"

Both Sam and Dean were caught off guard, no one except another hunter knew about the things they hunted.

"Ummm, how do you know about Vampires?" Willow starts to laugh pretty hard and Buffy sniggers a little herself.

"What, what did we say that was so funny? " Dean obviously is losing patience with the two women.

"Okay, look, why don't we start over, again. No games, no badges. Hi, I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean Winchester and we're hunters." He says this like it's supposed to mean something to Buffy.

"Okay, Sam and Dean, I'll bite. I'm assuming you don't mean little bunny rabbits. What's in it for you?"

"Nuh uh, not until you tell us why you know about Vampires and why your friend laughed so hard when I mentioned them".

"Okay, well, that's because I'm the slayer." She looks at them as if they should know what she is talking about. "The slayer, 'one girl in all the world who is supposed to fight the big bad evils'". They stare at her dumfounded "Oh please, don't tell me you know about Vamps, but you don't know about the slayer."

"Wait," says Sam looking at his brother, "I think there is something in Dad's journal about this. Didn't he come to Sunnydale a few years ago following up on some obscure vampire lore?"

"Yeah, I remember that, we were up in Sacramento at the time and he told us he was going to just go check it out. He came back and said there was some freaky shit going down and for us to stay away." They both turned at the same time to look at the girl.

"Don't tell me, John Winchester is your father."

"Ummm, yeah, yeah he is. Why, what did he do?"

"Well, for starters he tried to kill a friend of mine, then I beat the snot out of him. Remember Will? That guy who tried to kill Oz?" Oh no, this wasn't good thought Sam. Their Dad obviously did something to really piss off this girl and her friend but they really needed her help. Of course the picture of this slip of a girl beating up their Dad gave Sam quite the chuckle. Dean gave him a very dirty look.

"Our Dad tried to kill a friend of yours? Why? What did he do?"

"Look, you dumbass Neanderthal, it wasn't what he did, but what he is and your father was on the wrong track. He also picked the wrong people to cross. Now, if this is about some kind of payback, you can just get your ass out of my house and I will deal with the demon that is kidnapping these girls." Shit, she hadn't meant to reveal so much, but the memories of the silver blade on Oz's throat and the man trying to kill him just infuriated her.

"Whoa, Demon? What demon? And why would our father try to kill your friend."

"Buffy, I think we just need to tell them what we know and let them go, because I really don't want to flay anyone else and right now, I'm definitely ready."

Oh crap, the redheads eyes turned white and he could feel the magic energy around them. They know that they have never dealt with a real honest to god witch and it didn't take a genius to see that is exactly what she is. They also had no doubt that she could do exactly what she promised.

"Willow, sweetie, calm down, you're not going to flay anyone, though it's tempting to let you. Look, our friend, and I don't know why I'm telling you this, is a werewolf. We had a safe place for him when he needed to change. There was another werewolf in the area who was killing people. You father had come here to find out about a particular Vampire named Angelus. What he stumbled into was us trying to figure out who the other wolf was and stopping them. Your Dad found Oz in his cage and decided to try and kill him. Luckily I was there and beat the crap out of him to stop him. I told him to leave Sunnydale and never come back or I'd tear him to pieces myself."

Before anyone knew it Dean struck out at the girl with anger and rage. Just thinking that this little girl would dare lay a hand on his father just made him angrier. Buffy, faster than the blink of an eye blocked the punch, grabbed his arm spun around and pinned it halfway up Dean's back. 'Man, this girl is stronger than she looks' he thought.

"Okay, interview is over. I want you out of my house and out of my town. I will not be nice and don't think I can't take you both because I've cleared out whole nests of Vamps by myself. Oh, and my friend Willow, she doesn't make idle threats. She will flay the skin right off your body." She walked Dean, with his arm still pinned to his back, right to the door and shoved him so hard he fell to the ground and right on his ass. Sam just raised his brows and thought Dean deserved everything he just got. "Beat it sasquatch before I do the same to you." Sam didn't need to be told twice. He raised his hands in defeat.

"Buffy, look, I'm sorry." He knew nothing he said right then would help. The look in her eyes was enough of a warning for him to back off. He would go back to the hotel, calm Dean down come back later by himself to try to talk to her without his idiot brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy slammed the door behind Sam Winchester, spun on her heels and looked at her best friend, "If I see either one of those jerks again I just may have to use Mr. Pointy on them."

Willow just raised her brow at Buffy "I thought they were cute. The tall one had eyes on you."

"Will, I am so not looking for a walking advertisement for sex toys. Oh my god, did I just say that?"

Willow laughed at her friend's obvious discomfort. "Buffy, you know you like those tall brooding types, Angel, Riley, come on, what's one more?"

Buffy laughed, knowing Willow wais right. "Well, it still doesn't negate the fact that their father tried to kill Oz. But, maybe I should hear them out. I may need all the help I can get when it comes to this demon or whatever it is. Why don't we go to the Magic Box and you can rummage around in Giles old books and I can get some training in. _DAWN_," She yelled, "Get your butt moving I need to go see Giles, and you need to get to school." Buffy had been trying so hard since coming back from the dead. It's not as bad as when she first came back, but there were days that were harder than others.

"Alright, stop your yelling, I'm not 5 anymore, sheesh." Her sister stormed down the stairs dressed and with her backpack. Buffy got Dawn off to school and her and Willow went to the Magic Box. The store was unassuming from the outside, but stepping in was a whole different world. There really was something for everyone who dabbled in the spiritual world. Incense, herbs, books, eye of newt, not kidding, there really was eye of newt. Buffy saw Anya working on new stock for the store and greeted her as she passed.

"Good, Buffy you're here. I think I found something on what might be kidnapping these young girls. Oh, hi Willow."

"Hey Giles, before we get down to it, I had some visitors this morning." Buffy said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a Sam and Dean _Winchester_," Said Buffy, putting an emphasis on Winchester, "They tried to pass themselves off as Detectives. Lucky for mean I learned a lot about badges from the Initiative."

"Well, what did they want?"

"They said they were looking into the kidnappings. I didn't give them any info. In fact I kinda sorta kicked them out?"

"Buffy…" He sighed long and deep. He stopped mid-sentence as two young men entered the shop. Buffy turned around at the sound of the bell. "You" Buffy and the Winchesters all say at once. Willow looked at them all for a moment and mouthed "Awkward" over to Anya, who just rolled her eyes.

"Are you two following me? Because I thought I made it clear…"

"Buffy why don't we listen to these young gentlemen before we threaten any violence, Okay?" Giles said leveling his Watcher stare at her.

"Fine, but I can't be responsible if at some point my first connects with a face." She smiled sweetly at the brothers, turned and made her way to a table that was in the center of the shop.

"Wow, you sure are quick on the fists there aren't you blondie?"

"Dean," Said Sam with a wide-eyed expression, "I am so sorry sir. My name is Sam and this is Dean and I'm sure by now Buffy has told you that our father was John Winchester. Look, I don't know what our Dad may have done when he was here, but I assure you we are not here to cause any harm to you or your friends." Sam held his hand out for the older gentlemen to take.

"Yes, well Mr. Winchester," Giles shook Sam's hand and continued "I'm afraid I don't know if I can take your word on that, seeing as your father did try to kill not only a friend, but an unarmed and locked-up friend who wasn't hurting anyone. So, if I am a little skeptical of your motives, you are going to have to prove me wrong."

"Look, Mr….?" Sam asked.

"Giles, Rupert Giles."

"Yes, well Mr. Giles, my brother and I are hunters, but we aren't like our Dad. We won't harm anyone that is innocent, I promise you that."

Giles leveled a hard stare at the young man and at the same time Sam couldn't help but flick his eyes quickly over to the young blonde woman. There was definitely something about her that he was very attracted to.

Buffy just lifted her brow at the tall brooding man.

"Ahem, Mr. Winchester, if you want our help I would advise you to pay attention."

Sam looked sheepish when he turned back to Giles, cleared his throat and continued, "I think it's a demon named Marduk. All of the young women that have gone missing have some sort of magic or potential magic. He is a high ranking Demon that is a master of the magical realm".

"Yeah, yeah I remember him from my comparative religion class, he is Babylonian, right?"

"Well, yes, he is. I can't say for sure, but there is an ancient Babylonian ritual that can be used to steal magic from the innocent and transfer it to Marduk to make him stronger. It's very obscure and I have to do some more digging, but I believe that we're on the right track."

"Okay so you think this Marduk is kidnapping these young girls to steal their potential magic?"

"Wait, hold-up here a Demon wants to steal magic? What for? Don't those sons 'o bitches have enough magic? I mean isn't the whole supernatural thing kindaall about the stuff?" Dean asked with confusion on his face.

"Yes Dean was it?" Giles asked of the darker young man, "It seems that the followers of Marduk are trying to make him "rise from the pits of oblivion and when he does all Hell will break loose upon the world"

"Oh great, another Apocalypse, that's just what we need. So who are the followers of Marduk and how do we stop this from happening?" Buffy rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know yet Buffy, we need to some more research and find out".

"If you guys don't mind, I think I could be of some help there." Sam spoke up and looked over to Giles. Dean looked at his brother and just said under his breath "Geek". And, it certainly didn't get by Sam.

"I'd welcome all the help we could get on this one thank you Sam".

"Can I go talk to the families? Maybe I can get something from them that you may have missed". Dean looked to Buffy.

"Sure, like Giles said we could use the help, so you know, thank you".

"Don't hurt yourself there blondie". Dean gave Buffy his most charming smile.

"Look you reject from the Outsiders, I'm doing this for friends people in this town have looked to me to protect them and that is what I am going to do. You will follow my lead and or I will make your stay in my town a living nightmare. We understand each other?"

Dean swallowed hard. It had been a long time since any girl could go toe to toe with him like blondie could. "Um, sure, let's go then." At that Buffy and Dean went to re-interview the parents of the missing girls while Sam stayed behind at The Magic Box to help with research and thoughts of Buffy ran through his head.


End file.
